zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:CatboyZT
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Avatar5.PNG page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) I finally figuered out why WrightEverTime made your page a place holder! He wants people to chat on the Talk Page! -Jaaszi Catboy, many people are starting to put random stuff in articles and making pages "placeholders" and stuff. Can you please tell them to stop all this ruckus -_- It's annoying tbh. -fat256 @Rad I think the person want's us to use the talk page as a chat room. If I'm right, it makes sence. Oops! I fortgot to add my name! :P -Jaaszi I saw your Great Escape activity and when it said my Total World Challenger series, I actully caneled it because I made too many people sign up. -Jaaszi Hey Catboy, I know that Rue's series "Victory" isn't the longest series anymore - infact, I was the first one to point it out! I only said that Rue beat Photo-Bo on the "Photo-bo" Page because it was a huge event at the time, and Rue did have the title of longest series for over a year. Also, please write on ZT that I first realized that CMMC is in spotlight, and he is the first spotlighter without a profile character! -Rad256 @Rad256 Don't worry! I did that already! -Jaaszi HOW DID CMMC MAKE THE SPOTLIGHT??!?!?!?!?!? I HAVE THE MOST CROWD PLEASERS AMONG CURRENT USERS AND HAVE BEEN MAKING CROWD PLEASING MOVIES FOR A LONG TIME!!!! On a less serious sidenote, I needed a place to vent. I can't do that on ZT, it would make CMMC feel bad Also, does anyone know how to get the read more thing on an article? -Catboy @catboy I think CMMC got spotlight because she was making a bunch of movies. That's how I felt for the spotlight in December. Some people wanted me on spotlight but I didn't. Better luck next time dude! -Jaaszi I'm gonna make a blog! I'll tell you when I'm done! :D -Jaaszi LOL! I forgot to log in! XD -Jaaszi Yo, if anyone could tell me how to put the read more thing on an article, it would be nice! -Catboy Jaaszi, you only have 27 crowd Pleasers. There are current users who have way more, like catboy with nearly 300. What ever had the most - I think around 600! What do you mean? i have no idea what you're talking about. -Jaaszi I made my own wiki! It isn't about ZT but, if you like Mario, my wiki is a perfect one for you! Here's the link. http://marioawesomefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Marioawesomefanon_Wiki I hope it doesn't get trolled (OR hacked.) again. -Jaaszi Check this out!: http://everythingkids.wikia.com/wiki/Everything_Kids_Wiki#Kids Omg I feel so stupid now. It was catboy who was like "HOW DID CMMC MAKE THE SPOTLIGHT?!?! I HAVE THE MOST CROWD PLEASERS AMONG CURRENT USERS!!!" I thought it was jaaszi -Rad @Rad Why would I say that? I would never say that! XD -Jaaszi Also catboy, when you siad to check out that Aquabast Fanon Wiki, checked it ut, made a page! See it your self! ;D -JaAsZi (That's my new signiture.) You should make a blog Catboy! I made 3 already! -JaAsZi Hey everybody! I added a video about the behind the scenes of making Zimmer Twins! :D -JaAsZi Hey catboy, I made a article about Camp Survival. Can you add a photo of one of the episodes? Thanks! Catboy did you upload Zimmer Twins the movie to youtube yet? -Gamingcash -JaAsZi YUSH! Just one more crowd pleaser and then I have 300! Once that happens there will be a huge ZT Party!!!!! YEAH!!!!-CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 23:24, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Hiya, Rad here. Catboy, I have a problem. Theodore keeps spamming my page on the wiki. Could you please do something about it? -Rad256 Well, I can do just about as much as you, rad. Sorry, not really anything. If you really want help, you'll have to find the founder of this wiki, because he can ban Theodore off this wiki But that's all I can help with though. -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 16:05, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey, rad here. I just wanted to say that on the ZT Records page, YOU are responsible for updating the episodes of AYZE. So far part 20 of S4 is part 152 of the whole series, so keep updating it. I will update the rest, but the onyl series with an active user right now is TLME by Pumpkin. I wonder if anyone knows what TLME stands for. :l -JaAsZi @jaaszi The Longest Movie Ever -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 02:37, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey catboy, I just want you to see this movie I made, it's important! Here's the link to it. http://zimmertwins.com/node/1385908 -JaAsZi thanks, I already saw it though :P -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 16:45, July 11, 2013 (UTC) I see that you and Surfer45 have infoboxes after you saw me make one for my page. Cool :) I see that you and Surfer45 have infoboxes after you saw me make one for my page. Cool :) -Rad @rad you forgot to log in :P -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 02:39, July 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm leaveing for Alaska now. :'( -JaAsZi RIP Me 2007-2013 Oh come on jaaszi, you're leaving ZT for only two weeks and you act like you'll never be on the site again. -_- I got rid of the newest two records on the ZT Records page because we already have enough records. Also, my movie Let's Break a Record http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1229719 has more views than Phase 13 and it is not a MS. whoa whoops. Actually pills900 has another movie that has more views than either of them but it has a lot of f5 -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 21:11, July 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm back from my vacation! :D -JaAsZi Rad: Please join my website: http://www.user-ztblog.webs.com @rad I did but I can't use it often. Also, that comment sent me an email. :P Dude.... new pictures. WHAT DID I MISS?! AND HOW DID THE PERSON DO THAT?! I'd do that for Camp Survival! Wow! But seroisuly, what did I miss? -JaAsZi You saw my VOTE movie, it wasn't called VOTE, it was called "TO: ALL". You asked for someone to vote for "FUTURE". -Ima, AKA Loverlover22 (talk) 22:57, November 7, 2013 (UTC) OK. I'm gonna record files in wma format. what exactly do you want me to record? -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 03:50, November 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm still working on the script for the new Golden Idols. By record, do you mean recording "FUTURE" or participating in the show as a voice actor? Ima, AKA Loverlover22 (talk) 20:03, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Also, I put up my audition for the role of Eva in the Zimmer Twins movie here. -Ima, AKA Loverlover22 (talk) 21:57, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Whichever one you wanted. Also, I will download and listen the voice audition ASAP! :) -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 22:44, November 8, 2013 (UTC) I re-uploaded it. Sorry for the inconvenience. ^^; Loverlover22 (talk) 01:37, November 9, 2013 (UTC) So, you want my shouts to be a bit quieter? The mic was a bit too close to my face when I was recording. ^^; Loverlover22 (talk) 18:55, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Louder shouts. Got it. And Sure! I can do all the females for you! I have a variety of voices I can do. ^u^ (Examples being: Mature teenager, shy girl, cute girl, 12-year-old-normal-what-I-did-for-Eva, & My own voice) My brother and sister might want to audition. I think my brother might make a good voice actor for Edgar or the Alien. ^_^ Ima, The Day Dreamer Loverlover22 (talk) 23:23, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Well, whadda'ya know, the 20th is my birthday. ^_^ I checked... they don't want to audition. :\ Loverlover22 (talk) 21:33, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Reply to: Your comment of my lyric video Sure we can stay in touch! Does your internet-protection software let you go on Xat? Or do you have a chatting software? If not, we can always use the ZTWiki. I'm gonna upload the voice acting thing today. -Imastamper Eh...my family safety doesn't, but something called OpenDNS does....do you have any idea what that junk is? Whatever, yeah, I guess just use the wiki until we find a better alternative. Thanks for doing the voices! I really appreciate it! -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 02:29, November 26, 2013 (UTC) I uploaded audio of the voice-over to sendspace . If you want a video version, that will be hard because sendspace only allows 300MB uploads for free users. D: アイマスタムパア (Imastamper) aka, Loverlover22 (talk) 19:02, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Wait, I was able to upload the whole thing???? Gosh, this is gonna hurt so bad when I try to uplaod the thing completely.